bleachfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Byakuya Kuchiki kontra Äs Nödt
| obrazek = 300px | konflikt = Święta Wojna | data = 14 czerwca | miejsce = Seireitei, Soul Society | wynik = Äs Nödt zwycięża. | strona1 = * Kapitan Byakuya Kuchiki * Wicekapitan Renji Abarai (wsparcie) | strona2 = * Sternritter „'F'” Äs Nödt | wojska1 = Byakuya: * Zanjutsu * Zanpakutō (Shikai, Bankai) Renji: * Zanpakutō (Shikai) | wojska2 = * Broń duchowa (Kolce z Reishi) * The Fear * Blut * Medallion | szkody1 = Byakuya i Renji są ciężko ranni. | szkody2 = Äs jest nieznacznie ranny. }} Byakuya Kuchiki i Renji Abarai kontra Äs Nödt jest walką mającą miejsce podczas inwazji Quincy na Soul Society pomiędzy kapitanem 6. Oddziału, Byakuyą Kuchiki, a Sternritterem „'F'”, Äsem Nödtem. Prolog thumb|left|190px|Äs terroryzuje [[6. Oddział]] Kilku wysłanników Wandenreich przybyło z delegacją do gabinetu Yamamoto i oznajmili, że w ciągu 5 dni zniszczą Soul Society.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 482, strony 15-17 Wszechkapitan rozkazuje wszystkim kapitanom przygotować się do nadchodzącej wojny.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 488, strony 10-14 Po rozpoczęciu inwazji, Äs Nödt sieje spustoszenie wśród Shinigami z 6. Oddziału, zabijając ich kolcami.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 495, strony 6-7 Bitwa Renji Abarai przerywa rzeź swoim Zabimaru. Mówi jednemu z Shinigami aby odsunął się i wszystko zostawił jemu.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 495, strony 8-9 Abarai atakuje swoim Shikai, ale zauważa, że jego ataki nie przynoszą efektów. Zastanawia się czy to przez to, że jego przeciwnik jest Quincy czy to taka umiejętność. Spostrzega, że w chwili gdy atakuje, na dłoni przeciwnika pojawia się specyficzny znak.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 495, strony 13-14 thumb|left|190px|Renji zaatakowany przez [[Mask de Masculine|de Masculine'a]] Niespodziewanie zostaje zaatakowany od tyłu przed innego Sternritter. Unika ataku, ale Quincy nadal atakuje. Zostaje zatrzymany przez Senbonzakurę Byakuyi. Kapitan mówi do Renjiego, że nie ma czasu na litość i współczucie, ponieważ są zwyczajnymi wrogami chcącymi zniszczyć Soul Society.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 495, strony 15-17 thumb|right|190px|Äs raniony przez Byakuyę Kapitan Kuchiki mówi, że te miernoty zabiły wicekapitana Sasakibe i zjawili się bez ostrzeżenia aby splamić to miejsce krwią, więc nie zasługują na litość. Äs porusza się w ich stronę, ale zostaje zatrzymany przez Senbonzakurę. Renji mówi, że ich miecze nie są w stanie nic im zrobić. Byakuya stwierdza, że to niemożliwe i rani rękę przeciwnika w kilku miejscach. Zjawia się powalony wcześniej Sternritter, który krzyczy do Nödta by nie marnował Blut. Kuchiki mówi do niego, że nie powinien ruszać się tak nierozważnie. Po chwili zapada się pod ziemię za sprawką pułapki zastawionej przez Byakuyę.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 496, strony 4-8 thumb|left|190px|Äs ze skradzionym Bankai Kapitan mówi swojemu wicekapitanowi, że jeśli przeciwnik zapieczętuje jego Bankai, niech ten użyje swojego aby go pokonać. Wyjaśnia, że według słów Sasakibe, są zdolni w jakiś sposób zapieczętować Bankai. Renji krzyczy, że właśnie dlatego nie powinni ich używać. Byakuya odpowiada, że to nie są przeciwnicy, których można bez niego pokonać. Jedynym sposobem jest zobaczyć w jaki sposób blokują Bankai i znaleźć na to rozwiązanie. Kuchiki wyzwala Senonzakurę Kageyoshi. Äs aktywuje Medallion i wciąga do niego Bankai. Kuchiki zauważa, że nie zostało zapieczętowane, ale skradzione.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 496, strony 9-17 Renji również postanawia użyć Bankai, ale Byakuya go zatrzymuje i mówi, że nie może pozwolić aby jego też ukradli. Abarai w desperacji pyta jak mają z nimi wygrać bez Bankai.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 497, strony 14-16 Następnie Renji i Byakuya zostają poinformowani, że Ichigo Kurosaki wyruszył do Soul Society i niedługo powinien dotrzeć.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 500, strony 1-5 Kuchiki zostaje raniony jedynym z kolców Äsa. Abarai chce mu pomóc, ale kapitan mówi by nie podchodził, bo głupotą jest walka we dwójkę z przeciwnikiem, którego mocy nie znają. Wicekapitan protestuje, że to on może zaatakować. Byakuya odpowiada, że nie jest on na tyle inteligentny by wywabić wszystkie zdolności przeciwnika. Kapitan czuje jakby jego kończyny zamarzały i zastanawia się czy w kolcach zawarta jest jakaś trucizna. Äs pyta Byakuyę czy już sobie uświadomił, że ogarnia go uczucie, które utracił dawno temu. Stawał się silniejszy, został kapitanem i był zdolny kompletnie przytłoczyć swoich przeciwników, więc zapomniał o tym na długi czas. O uczuciu, które jest najważniejsze by przetrwać, strachu.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 501, strony 3-7 thumb|right|190px|Byakuya pokonany własnym Bankai Nödt chwali go, że dobrze się opiera, bo zwykli Shinigami już dawno zaczęliby krzyczeć ze strachu i zwariowali by w chwili pierwszego uderzenia strzał, a w końcu by zginęli, bo ich serca nie byłyby w stanie oprzeć się takiemu szokowi. Mówi, że teraz wszystko wydaje się podejrzane, nawet poruszanie palcem. Byakuyi udaje się minimalnie odeprzeć strach siłą woli i atakuje przeciwnika. Mówi sobie w myślach, że zawsze godził się ze strachem i przyznawał się do niego. Niespodziewanie pojawia się wizja umierającej Rukii, przez co staje się rozproszony i zostaje przebity. Äs wyjaśnia pojęcie strachu, że nie jest to coś, co można przezwyciężyć, ani nie ma limitu czy źródła, to po prostu instynkt. Byakuya nadal próbuje walczyć, a Nödt używa Medallionu, którym skradł Bankai i pokonuje kapitana Kuchiki Senbonzakurą Kageyoshi.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 501, strony 8-16 thumb|left|190px|Byakuya wbity w ścianę Kapitan pada na ziemię mając duże rany, a Quincy mówi mu, że nie może nic zrobić oraz nie ma szans ze swoim Bankai posiadając jedynie Shikai. Nagle zostaje zaatakowany przez zdenerwowanego Renjiego, który krzyczy na niego, że jest niegodny używania Senbonzaury. Pomimo starań ze strony Shinigamiego, Äs bez trudu blokuje ataki Abarai i atakuje go techniką kapitana. Po chwili mocno zraniony Byakuya próbuje jeszcze walczyć, ale zostaje po chwili zmasakrowany i wgnieciony w ścianę przez Quincy. Zmęczony Renji próbuje go powstrzymać Nödt przed tą rzezią przez aktywacje swojego Bankai. Niespodziewanie jednak zostaje mocno uderzony przez zirytowanego Zamaskowanego Sternrittera wysyłając go na dobre kilkaset metrów. Äs mówi do niego, że mogli skraść mu Bankai oraz że jest idiotą. Drugi Quincy odpowiada mu, że nie wiedział, że osoba niebędąca kapitanem też może mieć drugą formę uwolnienia Zanpakutō. Śmiertelnie ranny Kuchiki obserwując rozpad swojej katany mówi do Rukii i Renjiego, aby mu przebaczyli.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 502, strony 1-13 Następstwa Kiedy na pomoc Soul Society przybywa Ichigo Kurosaki, wbity w ścianę, otoczony plamą własnej krwi Byakuya otwiera usta. Pyta Ichigo, czy jego wicekapitan i przyszywana siostra nadal żyją. Kurosaki potwierdza. Kapitan Kuchiki ze łzami w oczach przyznaje, że nie jest godzien miana kapitana, skoro przegrał ze zwykłym żołnierzem, po czym uniżając się i, nie zważając już na godność swojej błękitnej krwi, błaga rozmówcę, aby ochronił Soul Society przed całkowitym zniszczeniem.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 512, strony 8-13 Byakuya uświadamia sobie, że Ichigo nie dał mu odpowiedzi na jego prośbę. Godzi się z tym, wierząc, że to po prostu "taki typ człowieka". Kapitan Kuchiki na głos mówi, że liczy na Przedstawiciela Shinigami. Śmiertelnie ranny kapitan Kuchiki zostaje zabranny do Reiōkyū na leczenie.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 513, strony 1-3 Odniesienia Nawigacja en:Byakuya Kuchiki vs. Äs Nödt es:Äs Nödt vs. Byakuya Kuchiki Kategoria:Walki Kategoria:Tylko manga